Arguments and Revelations
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: Getty fan fiction. I thank everyone for their comments on my other pieces of work and it means a lot to me. i figured i should do a story with something that Betty and Gio do best, argue. That means amazing sex for them both too.


"Gio, I'm not getting into this again. I want to focus on my career at the moment. I don't want the burden of having a child to look after. We are still really young and we have plenty of time for that. We have only been married a year and it's just a bit too quick," Betty yelled, tears filling her eyes. "But Betty, I will stop working and look after the baby if we did have one. You know family is important to me. I want to have a big family and you are the most important part of that," Gio said, his voice shaking. Betty sighed. "Gio, I know that's what you want, but can we wait even just a few months, please?" she had a pleading tone in her voice.

Gio hated to upset Betty in anyway. He signalled for her to come over and gave her a huge hug. "Betty, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. You are my world. I just really want a big family," he said holding her tightly. "We could always keep practicing though." He winked at her and she knew he would drop the subject for now.

Betty grabbed Gio's face and pulled him forcefully to him. Their lips crashed together and Betty fought the urge to let her hand explore his body. "Betty," Gio exclaimed after pulling away from her. "Do you promise to at least think about what I am asking? We have the rest of our lives together and I just want to make you happy." Betty nodded her head. "I will think about it as long as you kiss me now."

He did as she said. He kissed her and held her tight. Her body heat intensified as his hand roamed up and down his back. She moved closer to him and tightened her grip round his waist. She ran her fingers under his shirt and pulled it off, sending buttons flying off in all directions. Gio lifted Betty up into his arms and carried her through to the bedroom. He laid her down and climbed on top of her. She giggled looking up into his eyes. She didn't like fighting but getting to make up afterwards made it worthwhile.

She grabbed his white wifebeater and yanked it up over his head. She kissed his strong shoulders and moved her lips down his arms over his bulging biceps. He had started working out once Betty and he got together and now had muscles in all the right places. She grabbed him closer to her and kissed him passionately. He nibbled gently on her ear lobe. She giggled wrapping her legs around his waist. He lifted her up, kissing her the whole time, and moved her over to the wall. He tore her dress of so that she was only wearing her underwear, black and lacy. He kissed down her neck and then moved down her body with small, romantic kisses.

Betty could not take it anymore. She stood up and undid his belt buckle and pulled down his trousers along with his boxers. She still got surprised at his arousal; even after all their time together. He noticed her embarrassment and lifted her head up to look at him. He undid the clasp of her bra and kissed her again. He moved down to his knees and kissed her stomach. Betty got more and more turned on as he moved slowly back up to her face, stopping at each of her nipples. Hearing her moan in pleasure, he flicked his tongue swiftly and bit lightly.

Grabbing Gio's hand she pulled him up and whispered, "Want me yet?" He smiled, pulling down her pants. He went to get a condom and took it out of the wrapper. As he was away to put it onto himself, Betty stopped him. "Maybe, we could start trying after all. We could both cope now. I never realised how much having a baby would be a good thing as well as all the hard work," she said smiling. "After all it could take a while, so therefore we could practice a bit. And seeing as you aren't that bad to look at naked, I'm willing to try." After hearing that, Gio smiled, showing off his cute dimple and lifter Betty up in a huge embrace. As she wrapped her legs around his waist, he laughed and said, "Mrs Rossi, this is one of the best things you have done with your life. I will honestly love you forever." He winked. "And by the way, you aren't that bad to look at yourself."

Feeling happy and content with each other's company, Betty and Gio made love all night long. Gio loved this woman so much. She was willing to sacrifice her dreams to make him happy. He just hoped he could make her as happy as she made him.


End file.
